I Promise
by lokandgot
Summary: Asami is testing out her newest plane design when something goes horribly wrong. Was it merely an accident or was foul play involved? Modern setting. No bending. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

"Asami. Please. I'm begging you, don't go out today. I just have a horrible feeling about it. Something bad is going to happen."

The older woman reached out and cupped Korra's face in her hands. The diamond engagement ring on her slender finger glinted beautifully in the sunlight that crept through their living room windows, "Korra, I promise you nothing is going to happen. We have done dozens of ground tests on the jet and everything has gone perfectly. All we need to do is have a flight test and we can finally reveal the plane. If this all works out we will revolutionize aeronautics like never before. This jet is the feature of travel." Her eyes sparkled with pride at her newest invention. For months Asami had spent countless nights in the office planning and designing the X-32. It was her pride and joy. It was her baby as she had so eloquently put it. Korra sighed,

"Then why don't you have one of your hundreds of flight testers test it?"

"Because I always test out the maiden flight of a new ship. Plus there is no way I am letting anyone else be the first person to fly my baby." She flashed Korra a smile than lit up the room, "I have been designing this since day one. It is going to change everything. Future Industries will absolutely be the power house in the industry and there is no way any of our competitors will be able to come back from this once the plane is revealed. Now if I don't go now I'm going to be late. It's going to be fine. I promise." She pulled Korra into a tight embrace and kissed her. Lightning buzzed through the younger woman's body. She would never get used to kissing Asami. It felt like their first kiss every time. Charged with love and passion. It was indescribable. "I love you." The water tribe woman stated. The engineer smiled once more, "I love you more." And then she was heading out the door. Korra sighed once more before continuing her daily schedule. Hour long work out, shower, eat, take Naga for a walk, go to work at the Air Temple, grab dinner on the way home, welcome Asami home.

Work at the Temple had been uneventful. She gave around five tours that day and nothing interesting happened besides the lady passing out during the meditation session. She had lunch with her longtime friend Opal and her husband Bolin at Narook's Noodlery. On her way home it began to rain lightly, but other than that it seemed to be an ordinary day. Once home she cooked up a Caesar salad and plopped down on the couch. She absent mindedly flipped through the channels until she landed on Criminal Minds. Naga, their massive pure white Alaskan malamute, hopped up on the couch and snuggled next to her. Korra placed her dish down and nestled into the couch pulling a blanket over herself and Naga. A few moments later she was asleep.

* * *

Harsh knocking on her front door snapped Korra awake. Asami must have forgotten her keys she mused. Sitting up she yawned loudly and stretched out her aching joints. Naga woofed softly before curling back up under the blanket. The knocking resounded through the living room once more, "Alright, alright." Korra grumbled as she stumbled to the door, scratching her behind. She glanced up at the clock, "Ten already? Huh, Asami must have made a break through." She thought aloud. She got to the door and pulled it open. An older woman with grey hair and two long scars that raced down her cheek stood before Korra. "Lin?" she questioned. The Master Chief of the Coast Guard was staring pointedly at the ground. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

The woman began to speak but the words were choked, "Korra…" The water tribe woman stared intently at her before realization of what was happening began to dawn on her,

"No. No." she said firmly, "NO. T-this can't be h-happening." He legs began to fail her, "Please, Lin no. N-not her. Not Asami." Her legs couldn't take her weight and she began to fall. The Chief caught her and cradled her in her arms as Korra sobbed. She clutched tightly to her uniform, "No. Please tell me it isn't true. She… she can't be gone." Korra wailed. It was a while before Lin spoke again,

"I'm so sorry Korra. It was an hour into her flight when we stopped receiving contact from her. When we still hadn't heard anything from her a few hours after she was supposed to land we sent out a search crew and found the remains of the plane. No body was found. But we were able to recover the black box. We listened to the dialogue and think it was merely a failure in the equipment. A complete accident. But she… Asami left a message for you. You should really listen to it." Lin tenderly lifted her to her feet. "Come on. I'm taking you to the base."

The whole journey was a blur. Korra didn't remember getting into the car, driving to the Coast Guard's base, or leaving the car. It was only when she was in a tiny metal room did she realize she was no longer in the hallway of her apartment complex. Tears streamed down her face. She felt completely numb. A few moments passed and Lin walked into the room carrying a big black box and a set of headphones. She set the box down on the table, plugged the headphones in, and handed Korra the earbuds. She gave the grieving woman a sad smile before leaving the room. Korra stared at the box intensely for a few moments, absent mindedly twisting her engagement ring around her finger. Eventually, she placed the head phones in her ears and pressed the play button.

* * *

_This is the Raven. Do you read me FS Tower? Over. _

_This is Future Industries Tower. We read you loud and clear Ms. Sato. Over._

_Excellent. The climb was smooth and we are now cruising at an altitude of 50,000 feet. 800 miles per hour. Taking it slow for now, I'll see what this baby can do if a few. Weather is excellent, not a cloud in sight. Zero turbulence. This is going to be a smooth flight gentlemen. Over. _

(Silence for a few minutes)

_Alright, I'm gradually increasing the speed. 900 miles per hour. 950. 1000. 1500. Yes! 2000 miles per hour! Wahoo! Look at this baby go!_

(A loud explosion)

_What the hell was that? _Panic filled Asami's voice. _Shit! Engine one has blown. Flipping on emergency engine._

(A secondary explosion)

_No no no no! _She cried. _The emergency engine is offline. Oh my god. Mayday. Mayday. I'm rapidly losing altitude. 35,000 feet. I repeat mayday. Mayday. FS Tower? Do you copy? Over. _

(Silence)

Her voice was sheer with panic, _For God's sake please respond. This is Asami Sato. There has been a massive malfunction with engine one and the backup engine. Engine two is beginning to fail. I am rapidly losing altitude. FS Tower do you copy? Over. _She was practically yelling now, _Shit! Help! Anyone! I can't stabilize it. I'm starting to spin. 15,000 feet. I'm going down! Mayday, mayday. Anyone? Help! _

(Silence)

Her voice was suddenly calm. _Korra. I don't know if you will ever hear this, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I should have listened to you. I should have never gotten in this stupid plane. I'm sorry. _She was beginning to sob, _I'm sorry that we never got to have our big day. But for whatever its worth, I was going to say I do. I love you Korra. I love you so much. I lo…._

(A loud explosion)

(Silence)

(End of transmission)


	2. Chapter 2

Korra sat in the dark. She had no recognition of time. All she knew was that Asami was gone. Nothing else mattered. She didn't come out of their room for anything. Their… her bed was her home. She clutched Asami's pillow close to her heart, her face nestled into it. It still smelled deliciously of Asami's sweet perfume. The young woman began to sob silently. She had run out of tears long ago to shed. Now only cries of pain escaped. A soft knock echoed on her door. Korra simply rolled over, hoping that if she ignored it the person would go away. Instead a sliver of light entered the darkened room. "Go away." Korra mumbled. She felt the bed compress slightly as someone sat down. A gentle hand swept her short chocolate hair out of her face. Korra turned to face the person and she was shocked to see jade eyes peering down at her, "Asami?" she gasped. The figure shook her head, "No, Korra, honey. It's me, mom." The sweet voice lulled Korra out of her blindness. She blinked a few times and her mother's kind face emerged from the fog.

Korra managed to squeak out, "Mommy." before she rushed forward and pulled her mother into a tight embrace. She cried and cried and cried. Her mother simple just held her close, whispering soothing nothings into her ear. "I-I-I miss her so much mom." She wailed, "Why-why did it have to be her? Why did she have to go on t-that stupid plane?! I warned her something bad was going to happen. I felt it. I felt it." She fell silent again as another series of sobs wracked her body. "We never even got to say our vows. We never got to get married. She was so young. We had the rest of our lives to spend with each other and she-she was taken from me. I loved her so much. Why? Why her? Why now?" she cried. Her mother began to rock her gently,

"I don't know honey. But what I do know is that I love you so much." Her gentle voice rasped. Her hand wiped away the tears streaming down Korra's face. "I want you to take as much time as you need to grieve. It's all a part of the process. But right now we need to get you showered and dressed. Asami's service is in a couple of hours." Korra's numb mind began to whir. How did they have a funeral service already planned? It had only been a day. She hadn't planned anything. Her mother seemed to have caught the confused look on her face, "Your father and I, along with your friends, planned the service. I know it's only been four days and her body… well it was never found, but we felt that we needed to do something. I know both of her parents passed away so they couldn't plan anything so we decided to do it. She was family. Your father and I loved her very much. We could see how happy she made you and that was enough for your father and I." silent tears streaked down her mother's face. She quickly wiped them away and helped Korra stand. Gently, she walked her over to the bathroom. "Why don't you shower and I'll pick out your clothes." Her mother smiled sadly.

The warm water seemed to defrost Korra's mind some. Years ago when she was about 11 years old, she was crossing the street when a drunk driver sped by and hit her with their car. They left her there to die. Hours passed before anyone found her. But despite her life threatening injuries, she lived. She prevailed. She was in the hospital for a few months and all of her injuries healed splendidly. Her physical injuries may have long since healed, but her mental state still held her back. That was when her parents decided to take her to therapy. Her therapist taught her ways to cope with stress. One method was to remind herself of all the truths that she knew. What had happened, who was involved, how it affected her. It was supposed to turn everything distressing, scary, or painful into something not so threatening. And so that is what she did. As the water pounded down on her face she chanted in her head, 'My name is Korra. I was engaged to Asami Sato. Four days ago Asami left to test out a new jet plane. The engine malfunctioned and the plane crashed. Asami- Asami died in the crash. I have been in my room in the dark since then. Today is her funeral. My name is Korra.' An hour later she emerged from the shower, her hair dripping down her back. She didn't even bother to dry it. She stumbled out of the bathroom, a robe covering herself. Her mother sat on their bed reading a book. She looked up when Korra left the bathroom. She let loose a soothing smile before she stood and pulled Korra over to the bed. She carefully pinned up her hair and pulled a black dress out of the closet. She laid it down on the bed before leaving, latching the door quietly behind her. Korra slipped into the dress and put on the black flats her mother had picked out for her. When she left the bedroom, she squinted to block the sunlight radiating into the room. When her vision finally adjusted she noticed that her family and friends were in the room. Her father stood by her mother, his hands on her shoulders, near the couch. Bolin and Opal sat on the love seat holding hands. Mako leaned against the leather chair, staring sadly at the floor. Her boss Tenzin and his wife were by the bookshelf. Their children (who were practically Korra's siblings) Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Jinora, and Kai (Jinora's boyfriend) sat on the floor absent mindedly putting together a puzzle. Korra tried to put on her best smile for them but she knew that the tears forming in her eyes betrayed her. Mako stood up from his perch on the chair and pulled the crying woman into a bone crushing hug, "I'm so sorry Korra. If you need anything… anything at all. Just let me know." Opal and Bolin stood next and both wrapped her in equally tight hugs, "The same goes for us." Bolin said somberly. The kids ran forward and almost tackled her. "We love you Korra." Rohan squeaked. Korra tried to wrap her arms around all of them before she looked up, "Thank you. All of you. This means so much." Tears welled into her eyes once more. A tiny hand grabbed her own. Blue eyes peered down to find Ikki latched onto her hand as they headed out the door to the town car waiting for them.

The wind blew gently through the willow trees, ruffling Korra's hair. The service had been small, only close friends and family were allowed. Future Industries security guards kept the press at bay. Many of Asami's employees showed up even though they weren't allowed at the service. They loved their employer. She was full of grace and kindness and did everything to help the people that worked for her. That was just one of the many things Korra loved about Asami. The priest's voice was soon toned out of Korra's head. She merely stared at the empty casket before her. Her mother's grip tightened on her hand as they lowered it into the ground. She briefly remembered Mako and her father standing up to give brief speeches about the love of her life. Almost everyone had gone home once the service ended besides her closest friends and her parents. They all waited for her by the car as she spent her last moments alone with Asami. She stared at the thick black marble head stone:

Asami Sato

Beloved Daughter, Friend, Wife

It was nothing special, but Korra knew Asami wouldn't want anything else. She glanced to the right and read the headstones next to Asami's

Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato

Beloved father and mother of Asami Sato.

The Future Industries logo was carved in at the bottom. She let out a sigh and wiped her face,

"I miss you so much Asami. You were my world, my stars, my moon. I will miss you forever. Nothing and no one will ever be able to replace you. I hope you know that I would have said yes too. I love you so much. So so much. I know our life together would have been amazing. Filled with so much love. Surrounded by our friends and family. And maybe one day we would have adopted kids of our own and started our own new little family." She sobbed, "Oh 'Sami I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I l-love you so much." She looked up and took in a gasping breath. Asami stood before her smiling kindly. The engineer reached out and caressed Korra's cheek. But when Korra blinked the woman was gone. She closed her eyes and sobbed into her hands. She tried to compose herself by placing a wavering hand on top of the stone. "Goodbye my love." She turned and walked towards her loved ones that were waiting for her. Wiping away the tears she glanced once more at the sparkling headstone sitting below a massive blooming cherry tree.

A few weeks had passed. Korra had barely left the apartment. Only braving the world when someone asked her over for dinner or to see if she wanted to get together and chat. Tenzin had been more than understanding when it came to her work schedule and had in fact insisted that she take a leave of absence. But today felt different. She just wanted to hear Asami's voice one last time. To hear her laugh. She got dressed quickly and headed out the door. Soon enough she found herself at the Coast Guard's base in Republic City. She walked towards the entrance where she was met by a familiar guard, "Korra what are you doing here?"

"Hi Mako. I came to see Lin. Is she here?" she said sheepishly. Mako nodded and waved her forward. After going through a series of safety precautions she found herself following her ex down the hallway towards the Chief's office. Mako motioned her to the door before hugging her and heading back to his post. Korra knocked lightly on the door and she was greeted with a gruff, "Come in." Korra quietly slipped through the door. "Korra? How are you holding up kid?" the older woman questioned. In the short amount of time that Korra had known Lin she had grown to be like family. "I have a small favor to ask Lin." The Chief's brow furrowed before she motioned for Korra to continue, "I want to hear the recording of the black box one last time. I just… I just want to hear her voice one more time…" she trailed off. Lin's expression softened considerably, "Of course. I'll take you to one of the rooms and have one of my officers bring it to you."

Minutes later Korra found herself seated in a cold, hard steel chair. An officer placed down the black box and set of headphones before leaving the room. Korra gingerly placed the headphones over her head and pressed the play button.

_This is the Raven. Do you read me FS Tower? Over. _

Immediately, tears filled Korra's eyes.

_This is Future Industries Tower. We read you loud and clear Ms. Sato. Over._

_Excellent. The climb was smooth and we are now cruising at an altitude of 50,000 feet. 800 miles per hour. Taking it slow for now, I'll see what this baby can do if a few. Weather is excellent, not a cloud in sight. Zero turbulence. This is going to be a smooth flight gentlemen. Over. _

Korra clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud. She snorted a few times into her hand. Tears poured down her face. It felt so good to hear her again.

_Alright, I'm gradually increasing the speed. 900 miles per hour. 950. 1000. 1500. Yes! 2000 miles per hour! Wahoo! Look at this baby go!_

Korra smiled through her tears when she heard Asami cheering. She loved how the engineer would get so excited when something good happened. Asami startled chuckling at the success of the jet. It made Korra's head spin. Her heart felt like it was drowning. She could listen to her laugh for hours. It was so angelic, so care free, so beautiful. But soon the joy vanished as Korra heard the explosion that caused the demise of her fiancée. She rewound the tape and listened to it from the beginning. She rewound it again and again and again. But soon she wasn't focusing on Asami's words but rather a sound in the background. She increased the volume and listened again. It sounded like a quiet beeping. It was exceedingly hard to hear over the sound of the jet's engines and Asami's voice, but it was there. She listened further into the tape and tried to control her tears as she heard the panic in Asami's voice. It wasn't just beeping it was two sets of beeping. She jumped in her seat when the explosion went off. She tried to drown out Asami's screams for help and there behind her wails was the secondary beeping.

_The emergency engine is offline. _

And then the beeping was gone. Korra played the whole thing over again. The louder of the two beeps stopped after the first explosion and the second after the backup engine failed. What could that noise have been, Korra mused. Then it dawned on her. She shot out of her seat and raced towards the Chief's office. She tore through the compound, knocking anyone and anything over in her haste. She burst into the office.

"What in the hell-" the Chief began before Korra cut her off,

"Chief. Asami's. Plane. Was. Sabotaged." She panted, "It. wasn't an. Accident. Her jet was bombed."

Lin stared at her incredulously, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! If you listen to the tape you can hear the bomb's timers in the background. It's subtle, but it's there. It's a quiet beeping that stops after the first engine fails and the backup engine fails. And it makes sense. Before Asami left she told me that this jet would revolutionize aeronautics and none of her competitors would have been able to recover or surpass her if they released the jet. Someone must have planted the bomb to stop them from presenting the plane! Asami was murdered!"

Lin picked up her phone, "Get me a sound analysis right away." She turned to Korra, "Let's catch this son of a bitch."

Listening to Asami's death more than a thousand times was physical and mental torture for Korra. But after listening to it for the thousandth and one time the analyst had successful isolated the beeping. Both agreed with Korra that it was indeed a timer of some sort. Lin picked up her phone again, "Tell the Admiral to open up Sato's case again. It wasn't an accident. She was murdered."

Exactly a month had passed since Korra discovered the ticking in the background of the tape. In the meantime Lin had cut out the portions of the tape where Asami is screaming for help and gave Korra a copy of her recording. The water tribe woman spent most of her days working hard to gather evidence or listening to the tape nonstop. And eventually they caught a break. The Coast Guard gathered as much debris as they could and sorted through it. A tiny chunk of shrapnel caught one of the analyst's eye and it was later identified as a piece of a pipe bomb. Upon further inspection more pieces of the bomb were pulled together and the Cabbage Corp logo was found on one of the pieces. Of course the press got wind of this and it blew up. It was everywhere. The TV, the radio, the newspapers, the magazines, every webpage on the internet. Every headline read "The heiress of the Future Industries Company was brutally murdered by competitor Cabbage Corp." Things just kept getting worse for Cabbage Corp. Lin got a warrant to search all of Cabbage Corp's records and she found receipts that they bought bomb materials, along with a series of emails threatening an employee to place the bomb on the plane or else his family would suffer. That was enough evidence for the judge and jury. A few days later Cabbage Corp had gone bankrupt and was shutting down. The victory brought very little to help Korra's pain. Asami was gone no matter if they discovered what truly happened. Soon every article was a memorial to Asami. They commemorated every accomplishment, every triumph. She was a hero in the eyes of the public. She was a revolutionary in every sense of the word. The world didn't realize how much they need her- her selflessness, her brain, her compassion- until it was gone never to be seen again. Korra was constantly being surrounded by reporters and being hounded down to answer questions about her fiancée. But every question received no response.

She spent most of her days trying to sort out the mess with Future Industries. The leading members of the board were trying to claim power for themselves, so Korra fired them all and instead hired Asami's trusted assistant as the new CEO. She felt completely confident that she would do an excellent job. And she was right. Future Industries' sales increased tenfold, mostly due to the fact that Cabbage Corp was closed so no one else was selling the products that they offered. In Asami's will she left the company to Korra to do with as she pleases and if neither Korra nor she were alive, she left the company to their child. When the lawyer read this part off, Korra began to cry uncontrollably and had to have her mother hear out the rest of Asami's will. The heiress left everything to Korra. All her money, her company, her house, her apartment, her vacation homes, her cars, her planes, her boats, everything. Korra essentially became Republic City's richest citizen in a matter of days. But she didn't care about the money or the material possessions. All she wanted was Asami. She wanted her back. She wanted her to be alive.

A week after the will was read Korra found herself sitting in Asami's office in the Sato Estate. It was just as elegant as she thought it would be. Every decoration and color just screamed Asami. From the red curtains to the bookshelf upon bookshelf filled with engineering books. Korra sat in the overly large leather chair behind the even grander desk staring at the grandfather clock across the room. Her fingers were pressed together and held up to her face. She was thinking about what to do with the estate. Ever since her parents' death Asami couldn't bring herself to enter the mansion again, but she also couldn't bring herself to sell it. It meant to much to her. She once told Korra that she barely remembered her parents, but the memories that she still had were in that house. So she sat there pondering a while longer before she got up and left the office. The mansion was far too large for one person to live in or even a family of four for that matter. So she decided to put it to good use and create an orphanage. She thought Asami would like that. She left the mansion and hopped into the town car waiting outside for her, "Where to Ms. Korra?" Asami's life long driver requested. Korra wasn't used to having servants, but she accepted them anyways. She couldn't bring herself to fire them. They were a part of Asami's family. "Narook's Noodlery please." The driver nodded before pulling away from the curb. A half an hour later Korra was standing outside of the restaurant being attacked by hugs from Opal and Bolin. Every Friday they would meet at Narook's and just catch up with each other. Honestly, after everything that had happened Korra couldn't have been happier than to just spend some quality time with her friends. They helped make the pain go away. They helped keep her mind off of Asami. Opal informed her that she was pregnant with their first child and that with her permission they would like to name her Asami if it was a girl. Korra started to cry as she hugged her friends and thanked them, "Yes. Yes. Of course that is okay." She sniffled. The rest of the dinner went by filled with laughter and happy memories. When darkness began to fall, Korra said her goodbyes and jumped back into the car to be driven back to the apartment. The elevator dinged at the top floor and Korra stepped into the hallway. Their apartment was on the 65th floor of the most sought after complex in Republic City. It had stunning views from every angle. Picturesque views of Yue Bay as the sun rose and indescribable views of the city at night. Korra didn't want the highest floor, but when Asami flashed her puppy dog eye's Korra couldn't resist. They bought the apartment right then and there. It was plenty of room for the two of them. Four bedrooms, four and a half bath, a private gym and pool, a massive balcony, a private theater, and a game room. It was certain different that the igloo she grew up in in the south. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and walked to the front door. But when she went to put the key into the lock she noticed that the door was open a crack. "Huh…" she thought aloud, "I could have sworn I locked it the door before I left." She cautiously pushed the door open. All the lights were off, the only source was from the moon filtering through the large bay windows. She sidestepped into the living room and picked up the baseball bat she had discarded near the fireplace months ago, after an employee game that Tenzin had set up. She raised the bat above her head and went from room to room looking for an intruder. A dim light seeping out from under the door leading to Asami's office caught her eye. She gripped the bat a little more until her knuckles turned white. Tenderly, she pushed the door open using the toe of her foot. The door creaked open and she jumped into the room brandishing the bat above her head. The desks chair was facing away from the door. But a head of raven black hair could be seen above the top of the seat. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" She yelled. The chair slowly swiveled around to face her. Korra's whole body went limp. The bat crashed down on the floor next to her. The face may not have completely the same but she would recognize those emerald eyes anywhere. "Asami?"

Korra fell to the floor. Her knees hit first, the rest of her body followed and she fell into a kneeling position. "No. No. You're not real." She grabbed her head, her whole body was shaking. "I have finally come to terms with your death. I thought these… these visions would go away. I can't… I can't… seeing you hurts me too much." She whimpered. The chair creaked as the woman stood, her boots clicked softly against the hardwood flooring. She could feel her kneeling in front of her. The raven haired woman's breath gently wisped Korra's stray strands of hair around her face. Warm hands cupped her face gently and forced Korra to look up into those amazing green eyes. There was a slight chill on her cheek where the engagement ring touched her skin. Asami spoke barely above a whisper, "Korra. Please. It's me. I swear it's me. You are not seeing things. You are not going crazy. I'm back. I promise." The whimpering woman stopped shaking immediately when the raven haired woman said those words. Korra stared intently at her face. It was nothing like Asami's. She was skinnier, paler. A scar traced its way from her eyebrow to just below her eye. But the eyes. Her eyes were exactly as Korra remembered. The woman smiled sweetly at her. Korra reached up and gently touched her face. When her hand didn't float through her, Korra gasped in disbelief. "It's you. It's really you." She cried and leapt into the older woman's arms. Tears streaked down her face and wouldn't stop. "You're alive. You're alive." She whimpered.

"I'm alive." She Asami breathed.

**Breaking News**

**Future Industries Asami Sato was found alive in her apartment Friday night by her fiancée. In a story that can be describe as nothing less than a miracle Sato, 22, survived a plane crash and 55 days at sea. After an investigation it was found that Cabbage Corp, in an attempt to destroy Future Industries, planted a bomb in the engine of the newest jet plane that Ms. Sato was taking out for a test flight. After her plane crashed landed in the ocean, the heiress managed to escape the wreckage and floated to an island. There she survived off of what the island had to offer before she was able to salvage parts of her plane and build a raft. She floated for 15 days on her journey back to Republic City. And the first thing that she did when she got there… she went and saw her fiancée. Ms. Sato is currently in Republic Memorial Hospital being treated for three broken bones in her arm and severe malnourishment, but she is expected to make a full recovery. This is Shiro Shinobi signing off.**

Korra pressed the power button and flicked off the TV, before turning and facing her fiancée. Her face was starting to return to its normal color, she looked healthier, and her eyes shined more brightly. The younger woman gently climbed into the hospital bed with her. The engineer scooted over and rested her head on her loves shoulder. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami. "I love you Asami Sato. And I am never letting you go again." She kissed the top of her head. Green eyes looked up at her curiously, "You promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
